


Driven To You

by Kazue_Hiromi



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Akakuro - Freeform, Akashi is a dork, Drifting AU, M/M, The race isn't elaborated, a dork in love, i don't know anything about cars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 09:57:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4742039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazue_Hiromi/pseuds/Kazue_Hiromi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The I'm a really good drifter I swear and now we're suddenly racing against each other but oh no! I think you're cute and now I forgot how to drive and can we go on a date? AkaKuro AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Driven To You

**Author's Note:**

> This is an 'Akashi is cool and all then he suddenly turned all OOC and dork-ish something at some point' fanfic. You have been warned.

"Mayuzumi fell ill. He can't make it tonight"

Akashi scoffed. "You know I hated winning by default. Re-schedule the race, Shintaro"

"There's no need for such actions. Apparently, Mayuzumi's step brother is filling in. Actually he's already even here according to Mibuchi"

"Brother?"

"Look, I'm not aware either. Apparently this Kuroko Tetsuya person keeps a low profile but I did find out something rather interesting"

"That is?"

"He never actually raced before prior to this" Akashi's brow slightly rose hearing those words.

"And this person thinks he can go against me? Chihiro should have warned his brother, his actions are either stupid or suicidal. He can't beat me, I am absolute"

"How rude. Please stop downgrading people before you get to know them" A bluenette slightly smaller in stature than the redhead emerged from somewhere. Akashi's time seemed to have stopped by then, seemingly mesmerized by the appearance of such beauty. Curse Chihiro for not getting ill earlier. Just think about the wasted days of not being able to flirt with such an elegant creature.

"S-since when are you there?" Midorima meanwhile almost jumped out of his wits.

"Since you two started talking about me and Chihiro-nii. Pardon me but I am neither stupid or suicidal. I may not be a professional race car driver like you but I can drive and I can go fast. I'll show you" With that, Kuroko walked away probably to get ready for the race.

The words coming out from the other halfway though, seemed to have blurred out as Akashi seemingly found himself staring at the boy with blue cotton candy-like locks and focusing on nothing else.

Cute.

Midorima sighed knowing exactly what Kuroko's presence has done to his friend. As much as how amusing it is, really, this is not the time for Akashi to be falling in love.

"Akashi, the race is in twenty minutes"

"Look Shintaro, I think I just found the person I'll spend the rest of my life with. What's his name again? Ah yes, Kuroko Tetsuya. How befitting of such a beautiful person. Akashi Tetsuya sounds a lot better though, don't you think? Akashi Tetsuya it will be soon then"

"You're hopeless. Anyhow, this is not the time to be thinking of such things"

"You're just envious, Shintaro" Akashi  _fucking skipped_  his way towards his car.

Midorima face palmed. Just great. Hopefully no one else saw that.

 

* * *

 

Aomine and Kise walked towards their friend whom by now is having some last minute check-up on his car's condition. Akashi smirked in satisfaction, seeing how his car is as always on top notch condition.

"Akashichii!" Akashi inwardly twitched with annoyance after hearing the hyperactive voice from an annoying blond. His mood however immediately brightened when he saw  _his Tetsuya_  not far away enjoying a drink of what suspiciously looked like a shake. Vanilla maybe? The bluenette did smell like vanilla. How sweet and appetizing.

Soon he will be ravishing that body. Very soon, indeed.

"What is it now Ryota, Daiki?" Akashi had his phone out and on camera mode.

"Sorry, we just wanted to say good luck to you, Akashichii!" Akashi absentmindedly nodded in understanding as he tried to re-position his phone to get a better shot of a certain bluenette. "I see"

The photo came out a little blurry.

This is not good, if he gets any closer the other might get suspicious.

"You probably don't need it as I've told Kise but he insisted, so yeah good luck. I would have told you to check on your break but you probably have already done that. So uhm, watch the signs or something"

He'll just have to zoom then.

Or maybe use his companions as some sort of decoy. That could work too.

"Thank you, Daiki. You too, Ryota. You two have been very valuable indeed" Akashi wrapped an arm each around his companions, seemingly enveloping the two in a group hug before fucking pretending to take a groufie. All the while aiming the lens towards one particular person.

The two blinked, confusion mirroring on each other's eyes.

Kise stared at Aomine with a horrified expression and mouthed  _'_ _What is going on Aominechii? I'm getting scared!Why is Akashichii hugging us?'_

Aomine mouthed back, equally terrified  _'how the fuck should I know? We didn't do anything wrong have we?"_

What the hell is happening?

Akashi meanwhile smiled with satisfaction. Using both Daiki and Ryota as some sort of decoy to hide his real intentions had been proven a rather great strategy.

Now he's got dozens of Tetsuya pics to his disposal.

 

* * *

 

Kuroko Tetsuya acted unfazed as he watched his opponent go and hug what seemed to be his friends. However the blond and the tanned male looked rather scared than happy with the way that their friend acts. Kuroko wondered why.

And why does it feel like he wanted a hug from the redhead too?

Weird.

 

* * *

 

"We must stop the race, Midorimachii!" Kise frantically tugged on the green-head's shirt. "The unimaginable happened! It could be an omen! Akashichii is in danger! He is being possessed by something unknown!"

"Let go, Kise and what are you even talking about?" Midorima's twitched upon seeing the crumple on his shirt.

"You don't fucking understand Midorima! Akashi is not himself today!" Aomine filled in "He's like totally different that it's starting to sound so goddamn freaky!"

"Aominechii is right! Akashichii smiled earlier and it's not the scary shit-eating devil smile of his! It's like really pure and genuine! and he was acting all odd and weird and he actually hugged me and Aominechii! Hugged us! Akashichii don't hug people!"

"First, how dare you use some curse words in the same sentence as my name" Midorima grunted in annoyance as he glared at Aomine. "And the guy's not possessed. If ever, he's just sick. Love sick that is"

"Hah! never knew you could actually joke, Midorima!" Aomine was about ready to start laughing when the seriousness on Midorima's glance shut him up. "No way, like shit..."

"Who says anything about joking?" Midorima stated in a dead-serious tone.

Aomine and Kise looked at Midorima before settling to stare at each other, mouths gaping like a fish.

 

* * *

 

"It's seems you've beaten me, Tetsuya" Ah, the name rolls really nice whenever he speaks it.

"And so now you're being rude calling me by my first name without permission"

"I do that with everyone, my reason for calling you by your name is different than the rest though. I can say, you're rather really special to me"

"Why? Because I've won against you in a car race? I feel honored. Wow" Kuroko stated in a mock tone of excitement.

"What if I tell you yes?" Kuroko stared at the other with disbelief, obviously not buying Akashi's words.

"Then I find that rather hard to believe. You've got hidden intentions, I just know" Akashi chuckled at how straightforward the other is.

"That is true. I do have other intentions"

"Then how about you stop beating around the bush?" Kuroko had his arms crossed. "What is it that you want?"

"You really want bluntness, don't you, Tetsuya" Akashi chuckled before his tone turned almost seductive, sending shivers down to Kuroko's being. "The first time I saw you today, I had been enthralled by your presence. You made me feel something I've never experienced with anyone else before. I think I like you and I would want to take you out on a date"

Akashi smirked. Tetsuya did want straightforwardness and so he gave it to him.

Kuroko blinked at the other and obviously blushing. He wants to what? Kuroko fortunately managed to compose himself.

"Though luck. I don't date someone just because they ask me out. You've got to earn a day with me"

"I expect as much. How about we do this in a way that we're both familiar with. Let's have another race, if I win this time. You are going on a date with me"

"If you win that is"

"Oh trust me, I will and after that I'll give you a date like no other" Akashi actually winked at Kuroko before going back to his own car. Kuroko remained standing on his spot, cheeks actually heating up. He just goddamn winked, why is he heating up like some teenage crazed fangirl?

The teasing tone of one Akashi Seijuro telling him about wanting to let the other win by default -because Kuroko hadn't moved an inch- had the bluenette hastily running towards his own car.

He lost at their second race. Go figure.

"So it's a date then, Tetsuya. I look forward to it"

"Unfair. You cheated. Cheater"

"Oh? I won fair and square, my dear Tetsuya"

"You weren't that fast during our first race. You definitely cheated" A pout surfaced on the bluenette's lips. Obviously, the small facial gesture made Akashi's heart flutter. Again, cute.

"That's because I was too distracted by you that I practically forgot how to drive the first time"

"Distract you?" Kuroko tried to stop another blush from coming out, his idea of Akashi 'cheating' suddenly flying out of his thoughts. "How am I a distraction?"

"How? Because you're cute and totally my type and I want to ravish you" Akashi purred out as he stepped nearer. "My, my Tetsuya~ Are you sure you're not aware as to what extent you've been doing to me since I first laid my eyes on you?"

Kuroko slightly shuddered at the seductive intone coming from the redhead before managing to act all cool and unaffected. "No, I am not fully aware as to what extent. Kindly educate me then, Akashi-kun"

"You want me to tell you what you've made me feel? Are you sure about that, Tetsuya?" Akashi spoke with a tone that seemed to taunt the other however a playful smile danced around the redhead's lips.

"Have I made you feel uneasy?"

"You quite did a great stir in my once peaceful life if that's what you wanted to know"

"Well then, sorry for the trouble I've involuntarily caused" The bluenette's pouting glare sparked something within the redhead. Akashi can't stop thinking how cute the other is being right now. However, no matter how cute that pout is, he'd very much prefer seeing the other smile.

"Who told you that it's troublesome?" An amused chuckle resonated from Akashi's lips. "I rather like being distracted by you"

"What kind of reasoning is that? You're a twisted one, Akashi-kun"

"That's because, I like you, Tetsuya. I think I've already left not-so subtle hints of it countless of times during our conversation" Akashi stated as his thumb pressed on Kuroko's lower lip before his other free arm wrapped around Kuroko's neck "But maybe, action sometimes do speak louder than words"

Akashi momentarily stared straight towards Kuroko's eyes before he pulled him forward for a kiss. Kuroko's eyes widened, unable to respond back to the kiss

"And that kiss and even our date, it's all first step methods to make sure you'll fall in love with me too." Akashi turned his back towards the bluenette to walk back towards his own car. He stopped his actions, halfway. "And I know you will. After all, I am absoulte"

Kuroko's fingertips slowly trailed to his lips, still feeling the warmth of the other's kiss just a few moments ago. He immediately lowered his head down as he felt himself heating up.

A date, huh?

Maybe it wouldn't be that bad.

.

.

.

.

.

Mayuzumi walked towards the door, a bit annoyed no one else stood up after the first three doorbells. He was created to adore books and dig deep into the worlds thrown inside them and not to stand up and open doors for people. That's what family members are made for.

"I'm here to pick Tet-"

Mayuzumi shut the door straight into Akashi Seijuro's face.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the lack of racing details. I don't know anything about car racing or even cars in general. Research about it? Haha... now you know how lazy I can be.
> 
> Also, Mayuzumi has a death wish. \\\ (o_0)/


End file.
